Kiss It Better
by Fayre Amore
Summary: Tony's planning something big and takes Natasha out to the place he first asked her on a date. His plans change, to say the least... songfic! The song is "Kiss It Better" by He is We, listen to it while you read the story. Also, slight OOC, but for a good reason. Oneshot!


**A/N Soooo... this is my first fanfic. It may be a little OOC, okay, maybe a lot... but can you blame them? **

**Anyways, I hope you like it, I'm kind of nervous about posting this :S  
**

It was unexpected. No one could have predicted that it would happen, just a result of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. Tony didn't have a chance to even begin to react, even if he had come prepared. It was supposed to be just a simple walk in the park.

"_He sits in his cell_

_And he lays on his bed_

_Covers his head_

_And closes his eyes."_

One minute they were laughing and bantering, teasing back and forth. Natasha had been throwing him confused looks all night, picking up on the nervous undertone of this "walk in the park". Tony hadn't exactly been trying to hide it either, looking over at her cautiously and nervously wiping his damp palms on his jeans every few minutes. Tonight was important; he'd been planning it for weeks.

"_He sees a smoking gun_

_And the coward he ran_

_And in his arms is the bleeding_

_Love of his life."_

Tony was going to propose to Natasha. Under the stars, in the place he'd first asked her on a real date. She'd turned him down that first time, of course, but Tony was nothing if not stubborn.

A blur of confusion. If only they'd gotten there earlier, if only he hadn't forgotten his phone at the house… A gunshot was heard, but at first he didn't register it. They'd both been caught off their guard, and it just didn't make sense. Why was her shirt suddenly red? It had been white before.

_"And she cries_

_"Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready, to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know."_

When it finally clicked that Natasha had just been _shot_, and in a rather important place at that, he dropped to his knees beside her, words spewing out of his mouth. "No no no-Someone help! Call 911, please!-You're going to be fine, please be fine, this is my fault, I'm so sorry…" He couldn't seem to stop rambling, not even when the mugger's gun dropped out of his waistband as he grabbed Tony's wallet.

_"Her hands are so cold_

_And he kisses her face_

_And says, "Everything will be all right."_

_He noticed the gun_

_And his rage grew inside_

_He said, "I'll avenge my lover, tonight!"_

Tony finally looked up to see the gun beside him where it had fallen from the thief's waistband, who was walking away cockily with Tony's wallet in one hand. A fire lit inside of Tony's chest, and he quickly snatched up the gun and pulled the trigger, firing into the strangers back, not even thinking about his actions.

"_And she cries_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready, to go_

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know"_

Well, someone did end up finally calling the police. And when they got there, they found two dead bodies and Tony's fingerprints all over the gun, with no witnesses to back up Tony's version of the events that had taken place. It had been dark, after all. So, they went with what the evidence said. And the evidence's story was not kind to Tony.

_"Now he sits behind prison bars_

_25 to life and she's not in his arms_

_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart_

_Of the back of the man who tore his world apart..."_

Now he sits in his cell and remembers. He remembers every smile she ever gave him, few and far between as they were. He remembers the sound of the laugh she only ever let him hear. The first time he kissed her... he was actually nervous. Tony Stark, nervous! That was what she did to him.

All of the perfect, happy moments. He would never let go of them. But most of all, most often, he relived that last night. Her pale face as she breathed her last in his arms, and all of the ways he could've, _should've_, stopped it. If only.

_"He holds onto a memory_

_All it is, is a memory_

_Hey, hey."_

He lives in his memories.

_"Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me_

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me._

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep_

_Stay with me!"_

_"Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready, to go._

_It's not your fault love_

_You didn't know, you didn't know."_


End file.
